Spring Break Chase
by Halawen
Summary: In her second year of University Clare's roommate drags her to spring break. She hates being there and hates in more when ex-boyfriends keep coming out of the woodwork. That is until she runs into a fellow DeGrassi alumni and gets his help...more help than she asked for but just the help she needed. ONE SHOT!


**After Burning Bullets on Sunday I thought you all might like some fluff so enjoy!**

**I do not own DeGrassi because if I did Zoe wouldn't exist, Adam would never have died and Owen would still be on it dating Clare!**

**This is a slight future fic, Clare is in her second year of University. **

**Clare did have cancer but did not get back together with Eli at prom.**

**And of course Adam is not dead.**

**Oh and I needed a random name for a teen drama so I took Teen Canyon from Weekenders in case it sounds familiar to anyone.**

**Spring Break Chase**

**(CLARE)**

I honestly don't know what I'm doing here or how I let Tiffany talk me into coming to Myrtle Beach for spring break. Tiffany would be my roommate in my dorm at Bentley. After my breakup with associate professor Aaron Sterling a couple of weeks ago Tiffany insisted I join her for spring break, she even bought my airline ticket so I couldn't refuse. Tiffany was everything I wasn't, masses of fiery red hair that matches her personality; she came from a wealthy family and new nothing but privilege. She was tall and skinny with thin features and dark green eyes. She barely attended classes and preferred to prowl the male population at school and in Boston. She only made it into Bentley because her parents had donated an entire new science lab to the school. I would not consider Tiffany a friend exactly but she had been there when I found out Aaron was married and broke up with him. She even kicked him in the nuts for me and after being my shoulder to cry on she insisted I come with her to spring break.

Currently I was in a mob of people because not only was it spring break but this spring break was being hosted by MTV! There had to be a million people here, all of them wearing hardly anything and all of us crowded together as some extraordinarily loud band played on stage. I was trying to fight my way through the crowd, I just wanted to get back to our room and read and hopefully spend the rest of spring break in there. I appreciated that Tiffany thought this could get Aaron off my mind but it wasn't quite working and I was starting to hate the whole of humanity every time I got bumped into or shoved into someone else. One little problem with hiding in my room, I was sharing it with Tiffany and she'd over taken the room to have sex so I'd been sexiled again. I was trying to walk down the beach but I could barely turn around. I manage to get close to the water and almost away from the crowds when I'm shoved by someone and bump into a male body.

"Clare?!" Luke's voice surprises me and I nearly fall in the sand but he catches me.

"Uh hi," I reply trying to get out of his arms.

Luke and I dated for pretty much my entire junior year at Bentley, we'd started dating in September about two weeks into school and we were actually very happy. I had been quite in love with the boy actually but last summer he'd been drafted by the Springfield Falcons. They were one of the top ranked teams in the AHL, which is only a step away from the NHL and I wouldn't stand in the way of his dream. Springfield and Waltham were only an hour and half apart but Luke would be traveling the circuit and rarely around. I didn't want to compete with his career so I broke up with him and after he'd moved we'd lost touch. Until today when he was quite literally touching me, I might be enjoying it if I wasn't in such a foul mood and still seething over Aaron.

"Never thought I'd see you at spring break," Luke remarks.

"Is this thee Clare?" Questions one of the guys he's standing with.

"Clare this is some of the guys on my team, you want to grab a drink or something?" Luke asks.

"Yeah I…uh…need to go find my roommate," I lie pulling my arm away and backing into the crowd.

"Clare!" He calls but I dodge my way through the crowd to get away.

Any other day, any other time I might want to talk to Luke but not today, today I just want to run.

"CLARE!" I hear my name being called only it's not Luke it's Aaron!

I can't believe he's even here! He's 36 he should not be at spring break! I dated him for four months, the first person since Luke and I was beginning to fall for him. I admit the fact that what we were doing had to be secret had a certain excitement to it but I never knew he was married. Actually he did everything to hide that fact and I only found out because I went to his office for one of our "meetings" one day and his wife was in there. When she left I broke things off with him then and there but since then he'd been trying to talk to me, trying to keep me after class or leaving notes in my dorm. I even had to change my number because he would call sometimes fifteen times a day!

I can't deal with Luke right now and I don't even want to see Aaron so I just run. I run as fast as I can and push people out of the way. Okay I'm not so much running as fighting my way through the crowd as fast as I can go. This is one time when I'm grateful for my diminutive stature because it makes it easy to hide in this crowd. Now I just need to find somewhere to hide for good. I hear Luke and Aaron getting closer and I'm looking behind me to see where they are when my arm is caught and I'm pulled to someone. I look at my captor and couldn't be more surprised to see Eli! His electric green eyes locked onto mine and that smirk of his on his lips.

"Hey can we talk?" He requests letting me go.

I'm a little too shocked to respond or think about what Eli's doing here. Luke and Aaron are still coming and I still want to get out of here. When Eli hears them call my name he turns his head and I take off again. Ducking and pushing my way through people, looking behind me and paying little attention to where I'm going until I bump into a hard body. I bump into it so hard we both very nearly fall but he catches me and keeps us up right. I know the very second he touches me it's Drew, only Drew's touch could make me feel this way. He's shirtless, my fingertips resting against his sculpted chest, his dark blue eyes gazing right into my clear blue ones. He's grinning at me, that goofy sexy grin that always drove me crazy.

Drew and I started dating just before senior year, Bianca started at Wilfred Laurie in the summer semester and after two months she broke off their engagement. She said she was growing apart from him and all her friends thought she was crazy for being engaged so young. Drew had been broken hearted and I had been in the hospital with cancer. We were already going to be running student council that year and we'd started a friendship. After Bianca he had begun coming to the hospital every day with Adam. Our friendship quickly developed into more; at first I thought I was crazy for even thinking Drew liked me. He'd just had his heart broken and he was one of the best looking guys at our school. Meanwhile I was bald and sick with cancer, convalescing in a hospital I couldn't leave and constantly hooked up to machines and IV's.

He did though, he asked me out while I was still in the hospital and that's where we had our first date. A candle lit dinner in my room and we ate dessert while watching a movie. Adam was thrilled that we were dating, mostly because he knew Drew wouldn't go crazy like Eli but it also meant I was over at their place even more than before. We dated for all of senior year, were prom queen and king and graduated together, in fact the class graduation picture has us kissing. We'd dated through most of the summer too, but when it was nearing time for me to leave for Massachusetts he wanted to break up. Drew was staying in Toronto and going to community college and he said he didn't want a repeat of Bianca. I never told him or even Adam but he broke my heart, I agreed to the breakup for his sake alone but truth was I was still in love with Drew Torres.

"Drew," I exhale his name and it tastes sweet as it leaves my lips.

"Hi," he grins.

I open my mouth to ask why he's here but I have now three ex-boyfriends chasing after me now and still calling my name.

"I have to go," I tell him as he looks through the crowd to see who's calling for me.

I get out of his arms and keep running, I hear Drew calling me now too but if I stop to talk to him then the rest of them might catch up. In fact it sounds like they're converging together. I manage to work my through the crowd on the beach and just keep going, into town but south a little. The one good thing about MTV being here is that there are lots of trailers set up behind a fence and while there is security there's a hole in the fence that I can slip through. I look over my shoulder; all four of them are chasing after me, calling my name and for the most part ignoring each other. I duck through the security gate and hide behind a trailer, watching the fence and hoping they run by without seeing me. Just as I see them running past I hear an angry authoritative voice.

"HEY you can't be back here!"

**(OWEN)**

I'd just finished filming a few scenes and had about an hour or so of down time while they did some other scenes. I was walking to my trailer to get something to eat and call Tsia when I hear a security guard yelling at someone. We get lots of fans trying to sneak in but this girl looked more like she was hiding from somebody and not trying to sneak in. Actually this girl looked incredibly familiar, where have I seen those cinnamon colored curls before? It's actually her voice I recognize first because I can't see her face.

"Please I'll go in a minute and I won't bother anyone, I just need to hide for a sec," Clare says.

"Sorry miss…"

"Bruce it's okay," I tell the guard and he looks at me as I walk up the steps to my trailer. "You want to hide inside it'll be more effective," I offer as I open the door.

"Sure thanks, I promise to go in a minute," Clare says following me inside. I don't know if she's just too anxious to realize it's me or hasn't looked at me yet. I sit on the sofa and she nervously looks out the window as she starts talking again. "Thanks I really appr…Owen!" She exclaims turning around and finally realizing it's me.

"Hey Clare," I smile at her, she relaxes smiling a little and I motion for her to sit down. "So you running from the cops or something?" I inquire as she sits down.

"Not the cops just a pack of ex-boyfriends," she replies and I cock an eyebrow.

"Eli, Drew, Luke and Aaron are all here and all want to talk to me or something because they're all chasing me," she explains.

"Okay I heard you were dating Drew during your senior but who the hell is Aaron and do you mean Baker?" I question.

"Yeah the one and only, we both went to Bentley last year and dated for nearly a year. Until he got drafted by the AHL, I didn't want to compete with his career and I knew he'd be travelling a lot," she tells me.

"Okay so who the hell is Aaron?" I query getting up to get some water and offering her some.

"He would be the 36 year old associate professor that taught my Expository Writing II class this year. We were dating until a couple of weeks ago when I found out he was married and broke it off," she tells me and I almost choke on my water.

"No way Clare Edwards was having an affair with her married teacher!" I exclaim.

"Hey I didn't know he was married when we started, he hid that very well but he was my teacher. After I broke up with him he started calling my phone, trying to keep me after class, even coming to the dorm to leave notes on my dorm room door," she says.

"Sounds like a stalker to me; you want me to kick his ass?" I offer.

"Somehow I don't think that would be very good publicity for your show. When did you discover you had acting skills anyway?" She questions.

"College, I needed a couple credits one semester and chose drama, got scouted for a local sports commercial and ended up as Buck on Teen Canyon," I tell her how I got the part on the teen drama I'm in.

"I see it sometimes, my roommate Tiffany loves the show, so what are doing here? At spring break I mean," she queries.

"Shows filming here for a couple of weeks and MTV asked me to preform my first single later tonight," I explain.

"That's right I heard you were venturing into rapping, I didn't know the show was filming here although that does explain why Tiffany wanted to do spring break here," she says scrunching one side of her face.

"Alright so explain everything, when did you break up with Drew and get together with Luke and tell me about this creepy teacher," I command going to the fridge for some food.

"Well you know that Bianca started during summer semester at Wilfrid Laurie," she says and I nod. "She grew apart from Drew and broke up with him in late July; I was in the hospital and…"

"Why were you in the hospital?" I question cutting her off.

"I had rhabdomyosarcoma, it's a type of cancer but I've been in remission for over two years," she tells me.

I'm shocked that she had cancer and that no one, including Drew and Dallas told me. Not that Clare and I were friends in high school or even acquaintances but you'd think that someone in our school having some scary ass sounding cancer would be big enough news to pass on. For the next hour I hear about how she and Drew got together and how he broke her heart. How she ended up at the same University as Luke and they started dating, she's about to get to creepy professor when my phone rings.

"That's Tsia my girlfriend," I tell her.

"Right you're dating that Italian super model," she grins, "I'm sure their gone I can probably go now," she says getting up.

"No sit down we're not done," I tell her and she sits.

"Hey babe," I say answering the video call on my phone.

"Hey how's spring break?" She asks.

"Crowded but I ran into an old high school friend, say hi to Clare," I tell her turning the phone so she can see Clare.

"Hi," Tsia waves.

"Hi it's nice to meet you," Clare waves back.

"She's on the run from a pack of ex-boyfriends so I'm keeping her hidden in my trailer," I tell Tsia.

"Well you're in good hands with Owen, he'll keep you safe. I have to go Babe, I just wanted to call and say hi. I have to attend a party here but I'll be home in a couple of weeks," she says.

"Can't wait," I reply and we hang up.

"She seems nice," Clare smiles.

"Tsia's great, now about Professor Creepy," I remind her. She just starts telling me about how she got together with him when I get called to set again. "Why don't you come to the set and watch? I only have a couple more scenes to film and I'm not done hearing about Professor Creepy yet," I tell her.

"Sure if you won't get in trouble," she says.

"No won't get in trouble, come on," I insist getting up and leaving the trailer.

She follows me out and walks at my side into set. Actually I should say out to set, we're filming on a private part of the beach, there are temporary walls put up and lots of security around. I introduce her to the director and some of my co-stars, then she sits in my chair to watch filming. I finish filming the first scene and go over to talk to Clare, since the scene is on the beach I'm wearing nothing but board shorts.

"Good work Owen, our day player didn't show up so you're done for the day," our director tells us.

"Why not use Clare," I suggest.

"Umm I'm not an actress," Clare argues.

"You don't have to be, you don't have any lines and you would look good in a bikini," the director remarks looking her over. "Yep you'll be perfect, Stacey get her into costuming and makeup, thirty minutes everybody," the director calls.

Clare looks just slightly frightened as she gets dragged off by Stacey our assistant director. It's an easy scene; my character kisses her for a bet, that's all, she just has to be the hot girl in the bikini that I kiss. While Clare is in hair and makeup I call a PA over.

"I need to find out where Luke Baker, Eli Goldsworthy, Drew Torres and an Aaron Sterling are staying. Luke might be booked with his team the Springfield Falcons," I inform the PA.

"I'll get right on it Owen," he says and rushes off.

Clare comes out a few minutes later, looking somewhat uncomfortable wearing nothing but a yellow string bikini. I grin at her as the director starts telling her what to do.

**(CLARE)**

"Alright Clare it's real simple, just sit on the towel here, Owen will come over, say his line and then kiss you," the director tells me walking me to a towel on the beach that they secured so it doesn't blow away.

"Okay that sounds…wait kisses me?" I question.

"Always wondered what it was like to kiss you," Owen smirks as the director pushes me to sit on the towel.

I shoot him a look but the director calls everyone to their marks so I sit down. I really have no idea what I'm doing so I just look at the water until Owen, or rather his character, tosses a Frisbee that lands by me. He runs over, picks up the Frisbee, lies in the sand next to my towel and looks at me.

"Help me settle a bet," is his line.

Then he puts his hand behind my head, he turns his head a little and kisses me. It's weird, not the kiss itself, Owen is gentle, his lips are soft and I might be enjoying it if we didn't have fifty people watching us right now.

"Thanks," Owen says in character getting up and running off.

"Cut that was great everyone let's get another take from a different angle," the director commands and a bunch of people keep running around.

We do four more takes in total, spending about half an hour doing it and the director tells Owen he's done for the day. I get out of the bikini and back into my shorts and dark blue tank as fast as I can, Owen also gets dressed again and he's waiting for me when I get out of the dressing room.

"I'm starved you want something to eat?" Owen asks as we walk back to his trailer and I nod.

"Yeah it's way after dinner time," I remark.

Owen takes me to the craft table where there is a huge buffet laid out. We each get a plate, although his is piled twice as high as mine, a couple of sodas and go back to his trailer. We talk over dinner and late into the night, I tell him all about Aaron, how that all started and ended, we talk about Eli, Luke and Drew again. When I'm done I ask him what Tristan's doing now and sometime while he's talking I fall asleep on the sofa in his trailer.

"Morning," Owen says when I wake up.

"I brought some coffee and breakfast," he says.

"Thanks," I yawn sitting up and stretching. "Sorry I fell asleep," I apologize as I sit down at the little table with him and start stirring cream and sugar into my coffee.

"It's fine, you were tired after running from your ex-boyfriends, I have to shoot a few scenes today but I'm performing at 12:15, meet me back here before then," he commands.

"Okay, will they let me in?" I question.

"Yep already put you on the list and I have a car waiting to take you back to your hotel," he tells me.

"Okay then thanks," I smile.

Owen walks me out to the car when we're done eating and tells the driver to take me back to my hotel. When I get there Tiffany is still in the room, I thought she'd be at the beach by now.

"Oh my gosh there you are! Where have you been all night? You left your phone in the room I was starting to get worried!" Tiffany scolds me.

"Sorry," I apologize walking to the washroom and turning on the shower.

"Professor Sterling came by and I told him to go to hell, Tony, that was my guy last night, he threatened to punch him if he came back," Tiffany tells me as I walk into the washroom to undress but she follows me. She does this all the time; the girl has no sense of boundaries. For about a month I would scold her, now I'm used to it and just ignore it. She leans on the sink talking excitedly while I undress and get in the shower. "Also Luke was here, he said for you to call him when you came back, even left his new number. Then a boy named Eli came by, he was kind of cute and had these gorgeous green eyes, wait wasn't Eli your high school boyfriend?"

"Yeah that's the one," I reply while washing my hair.

"Then Drew came by, he is hot!" She exclaims.

"The fact that Drew is hot has nothing to do with why we were together Tiffany," I remind her.

"Well whatever he was super hot, he also left a number to call him at and said he'd come by later. So four ex's are looking for you," she remarks in a giddy tone.

"Yes I saw them all yesterday and ran, I was hiding all night," I tell her turning off the shower.

"Hiding where? You weren't here, wait did you meet another guy?!" She questions.

"No not meet exactly, technically we already knew each other, he sort of found me hiding," I explain while walking to the closet to pick out what to wear.

"So who were you with then?" She asks.

"Umm," I hesitate to answer wondering if I should tell her.

"Clarrreeeee!" She whines when I don't divulge this information.

"Owen," I reply quickly as I put on panties and a bra again.

"Owen? Owen wh…wait were you with Owen Milligan from Teen Canyon?! You know Owen?! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She shrieks loudly and my ears start ringing. "Clare how could you not tell me?!" She admonishes.

"Well we barely even spoke in high school," I shrug.

"So were you with him all night?" She questions looking at me with deep interest like I just became one of her gossip shows.

"Yes but all we did is talk and I fell asleep in his trailer," I tell her. "Oh and I had a teeny tiny part in the show where we kiss bu…"

My explanation is cut off by an ear piercingly shrill excited scream from her, now my ears are really ringing.

"Clare this is amazing not only did you spend all night with Hottie McHottie Owen Milligan but you were on Teen Canyon and got to kiss him!" She squeals; if she doesn't stop I'm going to go deaf.

"Tiffany he has a girlfriend, a very gorgeous Italian super model girlfriend I met over a video call, nothing happened between us. We fell asleep talking and one of the day players didn't show up so Owen had me play the part. I don't have any lines and I'm on screen for maybe ten seconds, we're barely even friends. I will see if I can get an autograph for you but only if you go to the beach now," I insist pushing her to the door.

"Okay but I want every single detail later," she tells me grabbing her purse.

"Promise," I tell her and go back to my closet.

I decide on a black summer dress that ties in the back and has white roses on it. The dress buttons up the front and goes to my ankles but I keep the bottom buttons undone to my knees. After dressing and slipping on sandals I leave my room in case anyone gets the idea to come back to the room for me. It's impossible to avoid the crowds because they are everywhere so I simply walk back to the Teen Canyon set, the guard at the gate has my name on a list and he lets me in giving me a badge. I work my way through the maze of trailers to find Owen's and simply wait for him in his trailer.

**(OWEN)**

When I get back to my trailer Clare is there watching TV, she turns it off and smiles at me.

"Hey, I have to change and go perform on the beach," I tell her going back to the bedroom.

When I've changed, fixed my hair and everything I grab Clare and we go out to the waiting car that will take us farther down the beach to where I'll be performing. We're escorted by security through the spring break masses and taken to the backstage area. Just before I go on stage we're taken to the steps, Clare is standing on the one above me and looking out over the crowd.

"All four of them are here," she tells me.

"Where's Professor Creepy?" I question since I know who Eli, Drew and Luke are.

"See the guy in the dark blue polo with dark hair that looks like he doesn't belong?" Clare says nodding into the crowd.

I look out over the crowd and see him, he saw us come through because he's looking in our direction and watching me closely. I wave a security guard over and point Professor Creepy out to him.

"That dude has been bothering my friend, get him out of here and make sure he stays out," I tell him.

"Yes sir," the guard nods and walks away.

"Well that's taken care of," I remark as the MC announces me by my rapper name Big O. I start walking on stage and pull Clare with me, putting my arm around her shoulders so she has no choice but to come with me. "I'm Big O, how's everyone enjoying spring break?" I ask when I get the mic from the MC. I keep a hand on Clare's shoulder so she doesn't try and go off stage again. Everyone screams that they're enjoying spring break and Clare looks at me wondering why she's on stage. "Hey I want you all to meet my friend Clare, hot isn't she?" I ask and everyone screams again, lots of guys hoot, or whistle or call out something vulgar. "Yeah she is and I got to kiss her on my show yesterday while she was wearing nothing but a tiny bikini so you all keep your eye out for that!"

Lots of screaming and hooting again, Eli, Drew and Luke all just seem to be picturing her in a tiny bikini.

"I am so going to kill you for this," she says through a smile while waiving to the crowd.

"Okay let's get this party started!"

I start singing and Clare starts dancing since I won't let her leave the stage. Drew, Eli and Luke spend the whole time watching her and she keeps trying to sneak off stage but I always grab her. When I'm done I hand the mic back to the MC and take Clare off stage.

"Did you have to drag me on stage and do that?" She asks when we're backstage again.

"Yep, come on let's get out of here and grab some lunch," I say looking out to the crowd again. "At least Professor Creepy is gone from this area. Okay now how to get you out of here without being accosted by the ex's," I ponder and find the same security guard that tossed out Professor Creepy. "Hey we need to get out of here but if we try to go back through the crowd she's going to get mobbed," I tell the guard.

"I'm going to get mobbed?" Clare laughs.

"Hey the whole crowd thinks you're hot," I remind her.

"I'll call for a jeep they'll take you to the far end where you can have a car pick you up," the guard tells me.

I nod we get our stuff and a jeep comes for us a few minutes later. It takes us about five miles down and the car picks us up in a parking lot. I have the driver take us to a nearby restaurant and go in for a menu so we can order. We place a to-go order and the driver goes in to place our order. It takes a while for us to get our lunch and I spend the whole time on my phone checking facerange and stuff and showing Clare every time there is a picture or post with her in it. She simply shakes her head but I find it very amusing. When we finally have our lunch the driver takes us back to set and we eat in my trailer.

"So what do you want to do about the other ex's?" I ask her.

"Eli and I are better as friends; I think that's been proven over and over, we're just too intense when we're together. Luke…" she sighs and I can't tell if it's a happy sigh or more forlorn, "I did love him, we were good together but we did fight a lot and I don't want to compete with his career. Drew on the other hand, I never fell out of love with Drew, I've been in love with him this whole time. I never wanted to break up and I spent almost the last two years trying to fall in love again but it didn't work because I was still in love with Drew," she confesses.

"So it's Drew then?" I ask.

"Yeah but he broke it off, maybe he doesn't feel the same way," she says.

"He came all the way here," I point out.

"Yeah but this is spring break, he could just be here for spring break. He didn't exactly seem to be looking for me until I bumped into him. Besides it's not like I lost touch with Adam we still talk, if Drew really wanted to find me he could have," she argues.

I don't say anything but I begin formulating a plan. "I have to film a bit more and do an interview but if you don't want the ex's to find you I can have the car take you back to my hotel room," I offer when we're done with lunch.

"Yeah that would be great thanks," she replies.

"Give me your number so I can call you when I'm done," I request handing her my phone.

She puts her number in and I text her so she has my number, then I take her out and get her a car instructing the driver where to go and giving her my room key after telling her which room. When she's gone I find a PA, the director and produces to ask a few favors and put my plan into action.

**(CLARE)**

Owen's room was significantly nicer than ours, it wasn't a suite or anything but it was a large room with a sitting area and a Jacuzzi tub. I hung out in the peace of his room watching TV and enjoying the plush bed for a couple of hours until then Owen called.

"Hey, I'm sending over a dress from our costuming department you should wear to dinner," Owen tells me.

"O…kay," I say slowly, "uh dinner where?"

"Just meet me back at set in an hour," Owen commands and hangs up.

I'll have to remember to have a talk with him about being so pushy later but for now I'll wait for this dress. It takes about half an hour before there's a knock on the hotel door.

"Mr. Milligan sent this for you miss," the driver tells me when he hands me a dark red dress; it has spaghetti straps, a plunging neck line and flowy skirt that stops above my knees.

"Thanks," I smile taking the dress.

"I have instructions to bring you to set once you've changed," the driver tells me.

"Okay I'll just change then," I reply.

The driver goes out to the hall and closes the door. I change into the dress and shoes, brush my hair and grab my purse. The driver takes me back to the set but it looks all but empty. The guard lets me in and tells me to go to studio A so I start walking there. Studio A is a temporary building for an indoor set of a restaurant that I saw earlier. When I get there the set is nearly completely dark and I don't see anyone else. I do however smell some delicious food, see candles all around and hear romantic music playing.

"Uh Owen?" I call into the set.

"I don't think he's coming," Drew says stepping out of the darkness.

"That clever little sneak," I smile but I'm not mad.

"He did set us up a nice romantic dinner though," Drew says motioning to the table and offering me his hand.

I smile and walk with him to the table; we sit down to a meal of garlic chicken, roast potatoes and green beans. We even have wine to drink and basket of fresh bread.

"So you…came to spring break," I say awkwardly as I search for something to say.

"Yeah guess I'm not the only one though and who was the older guy chasing you with us?" He asks.

"Aaron, lets not talk about him, Owen had security throw him out," I tell Drew and he gives me a look.

We eat in silence for a few minutes both of us searching for something to say.

"Drew…"

"Clare…"

We both say at the same time and then laugh.

"You first," I smile.

"I broke up with you because I was afraid of us growing apart, or you growing apart from me the way Bianca did. It was the biggest mistake I've ever made Clare; I've spent the last two years thinking of no one but you. I've dated a few girls but none of them were you, I still love you Clare," Drew confesses.

"Well why the hell did you wait so long to tell me?" I exclaim. "You could have come to Bentley you could have gotten in touch with me through Adam," I scold him.

"I know I'm sorry I should have said something but every time I asked Adam about you he told me you were happy with Luke, too busy to date or dating someone new. I thought you'd moved on and it wasn't my place to step in to your life again. But when Adam told me you were coming for spring break I had to take the chance. I know three other guys were chasing you but…"

"I still love you too," I blurt out and interrupt him.

"You are?" He asks.

"I have always been in love with you Drew; you broke my heart when we broke up. I didn't want too but I understood why you were afraid. If you love something set it free right? I was happy with Luke and even loved him but I wasn't in love with him. I am and have always been in love with you," I tell Drew.

He hops up, pulls me from my seat and our lips collide in a long overdue passionately blissful kiss of true love. We break apart when we hear clapping and turn to see Owen walking over applauding.

"Guys that was just beautiful, declaring your love for each other and everything," Owen says pretending to wipe away tears.

"OWEN!" I admonish him.

"Well I had to get you two back together somehow, when Tsia comes back we should double. For now I'm out of here, so enjoy the rest of your dinner and then the car will take you back to Drew's hotel room," Owen informs us.

He shakes hands and does a guy hug with Drew, then I hug him very tightly.

"Thank you," I whisper in his ear and he grins.

Owen leaves and Drew takes me in his arms again, he grins at me before giving me another passionate kiss.

"I love you Clare Edwards," Drew says.

"I love you too Andrew Torres," he smiles and starts to kiss me again but I stop him. "Wait you live in Toronto and I live in…"

Drew cuts me off with a kiss; I melt into the kiss parting my lips for him. "I moved to Boston, got a job there working for the Boston Celtics. We're only 20 minutes from each other," Drew informs me.

I smile gleefully, my heart takes wing soaring because I'm in love and he's still in love with me. Our lips attach again and I think I might never take my lips from Drew's again.


End file.
